You're Still My Best Friend
by MovieVillain
Summary: Touka and Yoriko reunite after being apart from each other for so long. Taking place in :re.


Touka took a deep breath as she walked inside the zoo. After some thinking, it's time for her to be reunited with her best friend, Yoriko. If she's not mistaken, she now knows of her true nature as a ghoul, and this time, she won't hide it anymore.

She found her, looking at the caged tiger with Takeomi by her side. Upon noticing her, he takes his leave, saying that he'll leave it up to her.

"Touka..." Yoriko murmured.

"Yoriko..." Touka murmured in return as she approached her. She took a deep breath, ready to talk to her. "Listen, Yoriko, about me leaving you without telling you about the fact that I'm a..."

Before she could finish, she was pulled in a hug by Yoriko herself.

"I know, Touka," she said while crying with tears on her eyes. "I know. They told me, but it doesn't matter. Even if you're a ghoul, you're still my best friend."

"Yoriko..." the purple-haired girl returned the hug and she seems to be crying as well. "I'm so sorry for leaving you without telling you the truth about myself. I thought I was keeping you safe, but I was wrong. Even if I told them that I didn't know you so that I can keep you safe, they kidnapped you and told you about me being a ghoul. I failed you, Yoriko, and I'm sorry I didn't rescue you at the time."

"What do you have to be so sorry about that?" the blonde-haired girl countered. "I'm still here because Takeomi broke me out of my captivity. Don't go blaming yourself for what happened to me. All I wanted was to see you again, so I had him try to look for you. It was my fault that I was captured after we got married. While I was imprisoned, I thought back to our high school days. All this time, I was making you suffer for eating my meals without knowing that a ghoul like you can't digest them properly. To think you suffered just to make me happy. I can't help but blame myself for what you've been through."

"It's my fault, Yoriko," Touka spoke through her tears. "I should have opened up my secret to you from the beginning. From the moment I defended you from those bullies..."

"What's done is done. Being in captivity by them helped me learn how much of a fool I was."

"Yoriko..."

The two best friends let go of the hug, and Yoriko wiped her tears first. Touka opened her eyes, and instead of her usual blue eyes being shown, her ghoul eyes, black scleras and red irises, are in their place. Yoriko smiled at this, having finally seen what her friend's eyes as a ghoul for the first time in her since her secret is now known to her.

"You don't care if I'm a monster?" the purple-haired girl asked with tears are still on her eyes.

"You're not a monster, Touka," her friend wiped off her tears and gives a genuine smile in front of her. It's been a while since Touka had seen her smile ever since she left from her life. "You're still the same girl I once knew before I found out you were a ghoul."

She hugged her again, and Touka returned the hug as well.

"Can I see your kagune, please?" Yoriko requested after letting go of the hug.

"If you want, I can," was the response.

In a matter of seconds, Touka reveals her kagune which is the ukaku, and it looked like she sprouted wings on her back. Yoriko is amazed on seeing this. As for the other people seeing this, they didn't react. Thanks to Goat having finally negotiated with the CCG to have humans and ghouls coexisting with each other, it's no surprise for the humans to see Touka showing her kagune to her best friend.

"What do you think?" she asked about her kagune.

"You're beautiful," Yoriko responds in an honest way.

"Really?" Touka blushed at this compliment from her, having heard it before from Nishiki's girlfriend, Kimi, when she saw her kagune before her departure from the 20th Ward.

"Really. May I touch your wings?"

"Sure, why not?"

Yoriko approached behind Touka and puts her hands to her kagune. As her fingers touched the organ...

"It feels... smooth and warm," she commented.

"Glad you liked it," the latter liked her kagune being touched at this moment.

"Let's continue our day in the zoo," Yoriko suggested.

"Yeah, to make up for leaving you on that night without telling you my secret."

The two girls spent the day at the zoo, looking at the animals and setting a picnic for themselves. They are glad to be back in each other's lives.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? The first time I created a Tokyo Ghoul fanfiction taking place in :re. I just hope Touka and Yoriko would have their reunion in an upcoming chapter.  
**


End file.
